Hyattsville PD Overview
(return to Hyattsville PD Home) =Organizational overview= History The history of Hyattsville dates back to 1807 when Christopher Clark Hyatt received 273 acres of land in an area of Prince George’s County later to become Hyattsville. In 1859 Hyatt was named Postmaster and it was at this time the name Hyattsville first appeared. This was a time when many prominent businessmen from Washington purchased lots for summer cottages and in some cases winter homes. On April 7, 1886, the City of Hyattsville was incorporated by an act of the State Legislature. The City grew steadily over the years as the new City Government worked for improvements. Today the City of Hyattsville is a very diverse community with a population of 17,500 and a service area of 3 square miles. The first form of law enforcement for the City of Hyattsville was April 7, 1886 at the time of incorporation. A chief bailiff was appointed for the purposes of collecting taxes, making arrests and serving process for violations of any ordinances of the corporation. The Hyattsville City Police Department has evolved from a single bailiff into a modern day law enforcement agency that utilizes many of the technological advancements afforded to the war on crime. The police department over the years has developed a rich tradition of community involvement. On February 20, 2002 our agency joined the police departments from the Town of Bladensburg, the City of Greenbelt, the City of Mount Rainier, the Town of Riverdale Park for the signing of a multi - jurisdictional mutual aid agreement. The agreement to combine police resources is a first for municipal police departments in Prince George’s County. Resources The Department is currently authorized 42 police officers supplemented by 14 civilian positions. The department provides vehicle, bicycle, segway and foot patrols, a criminal investigations section, property and evidence services, a community action team, a variety of crime prevention programs, a school resource officer, K-9 Units and a Special Weapons and Tactics team. The Department is in the process of updating its computerized dispatch and records management systems. A computerized crime mapping program and emergency alert system are available to all residents, and the City will in the near future be installing closed circuit TV monitoring cameras and emergency call box systems in commercial and retail areas as part of its “Safe City” program. Department Vision The Hyattsville City Police Department will continuously seek ways to create open and inclusive partnerships with community members, other City departments, and other government agencies. These partnerships will foster greater citizen confidence and result in responsive, effective and efficient police services that will improve the quality of life for all who live, work, visit and travel within our City. The Hyattsville City Police Department is a municipal law enforcement agency, the members of which are committed to * Protecting life and property, * Improving the quality of life for all people, and * Promoting and protecting the interests of the City and its community members. The Department's mission will be accomplished by * Working openly with the community members, other City departments, and other government agencies, * Developing and implementing inclusive problem solving strategies, * Growing to keep pace with the community, and * Maintaining a workplace which promotes equal employment opportunities, respects employees as individuals, and fosters teamwork. Department Values Members of the Department are committed to professionalism through: * SERVICE - by providing quality responsive service and protection to all people in an efficient and effective manner, tempered with courtesy, compassion, and understanding, * INTEGRITY - by upholding the public trust through honest, consistent, and forthright interaction with all people in order to foster an atmosphere of mutual trust and cooperation, and * RESPECT - by treating all persons with dignity and respect by promoting equality and fairness, in upholding their Constitutional rights without regard to race, religion, sexual orientation or ability. (source: http://www.hyattsville.org/index.html) Welcome to the Hyattsville Police Department website. Service, Integrity, Respect. Serving Since 1886. Mission and Value Statements Select this link to view the guiding principles of the Hyattsville City Police Department.